Papa's Taco Mia To Go!
Papa's Taco Mia To Go! is the fifth Papa Louie restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first announced on January 31, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone! Whew, it’s been almost two long months since our last sneak peek. But have no fear, because our latest preview is here: Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! This app will be coming to iPhones and Android phones. We have been hard at work on this game for awhile, and we are excited to finally start showing it off. Stay tuned for more Sneak Peeks of Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! Previews *'01/31/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8989 *'02/08/2017:' Sneak Peek: Here Comes the Carnival! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9010 *'02/16/2017:' Sneak Peak: Specials To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9040 *'02/21/2017:' Sneak Peek: Grill Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9059 *'02/28/2017:' Sneak Peek: Build Station and a Surprise! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9079 *'03/07/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Chip Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9098 *'03/14/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa's Taco Mia: Launching Next Week! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9116 *'03/21/2017: '''Papa's Taco Mia To Go! is released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9148 Customers * Penny (Tutorial) * Greg (After Tutorial) * Maggie/Mitch (Random) * Kingsley (Random) * Bruna Romano (Random) * Clair (Random) * Tohru (Time) * Janana (Time) * Zoe (Day 2) * Whiff (Rank 2) * Yippy (Rank 3) * Timm (Rank 4) * Rita (Rank 5) * Boomer (Rank 6) * Matt (Rank 7) Closers *Robby (Monday) *Akari (Tuesday) *Allan (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Rico (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 6 (Favored by Boomer, Matt, Tohru, Janana, Bruna Romano, Greg) *BavariaFest (August) - Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 11 (Favored by ) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 16 (Favored by ) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 21 (Favored by ) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 26 (Favored by ) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 31 (Favored by ) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 36 (Favored by ) *Valentine's Day (Feburary) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 41 (Favored by ) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 46 (Favored by ) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 51 (Favored by ) *Big Top Carnival (May) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 56 (Favored by ) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with ___ at Rank 61 (Favored by ) Mini-games * Pop Dart * Slider Escape * Rico's Chiliworks * Spin 'n' Sauce * Mitch's Mess * Pizza Pachinko * Jojo's Burger Slots Ingredients Shells * Hard Taco Shell (Start) * Soft Taco Shell (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 4) Meats * Beef (Start) * Chicken (Unlocked With Zoe at Day 2) * Pork Toppings * Lettuce (Start) * Tomatoes (Start) * Onions (Start) * Cheese (Start) * Guacamole (Start) * Refried Beans (Start) * Mild Sauce (Start) * Sour Cream (Start) * White Rice (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 3) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) * Jalapeños (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 9) Chips * Traditional Chips (Start) * Chili Lime Tortillas (Start) * Blue Corn Chips (Unlocked with Whiff at Rank 2) Dips/Salsas * Guacamole (Start) * Refried Beans (Start) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one taco shell, one meat, two toppings and one sauce. Shop Upgrades * '''Doorbell' ($15) You'll hear when new customers enter, no matter where you are. * Stove Booster (3) ($120) Hold down the booster to cook your food faster. * Beef Alarm ($90) Sets an alarm for flipping and removing beef. * Chicken Alarm ($90) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing chicken. * Pork Alarm ($120) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing pork. * Steak Alarm ($150) Sets an alarm for cutting, and removing steak. * Holiday Meat Alarm ($150) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing holiday meats. * Gold Knife ($150) Cuts meats twice as fast. * Gold Spatula ($150) Flips meats twice as fast. * Special Sign ($250) More customers will order Today's Special! Specials Ranks Trivia * This is the first To Go! Gameria with Specials * It was announced that beginning with this game, all app restaurant-time management games will introduce a brand new customer. * It's the first To Go gameria (not including Pizzeria To Go), that doesn't have a switch option in the Build Station. Gallery Blog_announce-tmtg.jpg Blog banner-tmtg.jpg Sneakpeek tacomiatg1.jpg sneakpeek_020817.png carnita.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg3.jpg Sneakpeek_tacomiatg4.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg5.png bigtop.jpg Blog specials 01.jpg blog_specials_02.jpg blog_specials_03.jpg blog_specials_04.jpg blog_specials_05.jpg TMG_Grill 1.jpg TMG_Grill 2.jpg TMG_Grill 3.jpg TMG_Grill 4.jpg TMG_Grill 5.jpg blog_grill_06.jpg Blog_build01.jpg Newcustomer.jpg|Who's this??? A new customer will her debut in Taco Mia to Go! blog_chips01.jpg blog_chips02.jpg blog_chips03.jpg blog_chips04.jpg TTG Preview 2.jpg TTG Preview 4.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg2.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg32.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg42.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg5.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg6.jpg TMTG image.jpg|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! official app logo. TMtogo skyscraper.jpg|The Taco Mia! to Go "Skyscraper" Tmtglaunchdate.jpg TMTG Launch.jpg|Taco Mia To Go is OUT!!!! Category:Unreleased Content Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games